


Askiplier Fic

by fleecal



Category: Askiplier, Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: A Soft Gay Fic I wrote for Fun, Gratuitous Cuddles, M/M, Mark Fischbach Egos, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleecal/pseuds/fleecal
Summary: I wrote this as a surprise for my friends over at Askiplier (Links in fic) for fun and because I love the ship and the blog.It's soft gay nonsnese.





	Askiplier Fic

**[Askiplier](https://askiplier.tumblr.com/) [Writeiplier](https://writeiplier.tumblr.com/)**

* * *

<strike> _ SSdtIHNvcnJ5Lg== _ </strike>

** _Beep Beep Beep!_ ** Wilford’s phone sounded loudly next to his head, awakening him from his dream. He couldn’t even remember what he had been dreaming about but he was awake now. He sighed softly, pushing his sleep mask up and turning off the alarm. Another day has come. Another day without Dark. He looked down at his chest, trying not to focus on how much he missed his spouse. There his cat boyfriend was curled up, half asleep, probably ignoring the loud alarm. At least he had Anti to help soften the loneliness. Will smiled softly, gently rubbing Anti’s head to wake him up. “Time to get up, Green Bean.” Anti made a soft cat noise as Will gently removed him and stood up to get dressed. Will heard the Fæ sigh behind him as he picked out a shirt to wear.

“Busy day, Bubbles?” Anti asked, resting his head on his hands, now in human form. Will nodded tiredly as he took the pale yellow shirt off the hanger and put it on his body.

“Meeting with the other network execs about funding, another meeting about the upcoming slate, as well as filming for both my and Bim’s shows.” Anti groaned, sprawling out on his back. Will chuckled. “And why are you groaning, my dear? You’re not the one who has to go to work.”

“I want you to stay. I wanna cuddle.” Anti whined. Wilford laughed, turning once his shirt was buttoned up, giving his boyfriend a wide smirk and a wink.

“Oh, you're asking me to stay? Usually, people scream at me to leave after I knife-tickle them.” They both chuckled. “I’ll be back as soon as I can and then you and I can have a little date night and we can cuddle as much as you want. Sound good, Green Bean?” Anti sighed as Will put on his pants.

“Yeah. I guess. See you later.” Will put on his bowtie and gave Anti a gentle kiss on the top of the head.

“See you later, love.”

<strike> _ SSdsbCBiZSBob21lIHNvb24u _ </strike>

Wilford groaned quietly as he loosened his bowtie. He and Bim had finally finished filming and he was absolutely exhausted. He just wanted to collapse onto his bed and never move again. He pulled off his bowtie as he walked into his bedroom, finding the room set up with a blanket fort and a multitude of pillows and blankets and the bed, a myriad of snacks, and Netflix open on the TV. Will chuckled, “What’s all this?” Anti peeked out from inside the fort, grinning widely at him.

“Well, I knew you said you had a hard day ahead of you, so I decided to surprise you with a fun evening. We can cuddle and watch a movie and eat snacks and... just cuddle. Sound good?” Wilford smiled softly as Anti as he carefully crawled into the fort and took Anti’s hand.

“Sounds great, Green Bean.” He said, kissing Anti’s temple gently.

They fell asleep watching How to Train Your Dragon, their bodies close together. And while they missed Dark very much, they had each other and that was good enough for now.

<strike> _ SSBtaXNzIHlvdSB0b28u _ </strike>

**Author's Note:**

> A bit clunky, but a cute and soft fic. :D


End file.
